falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Smith (Equestrian Wanderings)
Ethan Smith is the main character of the side story Equestrian Wanderings Background Beginnings Ethan Smith was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of an unknown cause. James suspended the project and traveled to Vault 101 via Megaton (with the help of Star Paladin Cross). Ethan Smith's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter the child from the outside world, and to keep up the pretense of Vault-Tec Industries' social experiment. Escape The Lone Wanderer lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years, but in 2277, 200 years after the Great War, James disappeared without any explanation. The young Ethan Smith, with the help of Amata Almodovar, left the safety of the Vault to look for James in the ruins of Washington, D.C. In order to find him, Ethan Smith traveled across the wasteland following James's trail, searching for clues and speaking to the people he encountered to find out where he went. After finding him, Project Purity was put back on track, but the reunion was cut short when the Enclave commander Augustus Autumn arrived and demanded ownership of the Project. James was unwilling to allow the project to fall into the hands of the Enclave and sacrificed himself by filling the control chamber of Project Purity with deadly amounts of radiation, in hopes to kill Colonel Autumn and the other soldiers. Colonel Autumn, however, survived. The Enclave took control of the project, but were unable to operate it. After fleeing from the Jefferson Memorial building with the remainder of Project Purity staff, Ethan Smith took refuge within the Citadel and enlisted the help of the Brotherhood of Steel to retrieve a G.E.C.K. from Vault 87 for use in a soon-to-be-recaptured Project Purity. Because the G.E.C.K. is in a highly irradiated chamber, Ethan Smith must then choose whether to enlist the help of Fawkes, a friendly super mutant, or face the deadly amounts of radiation alone. Once the G.E.C.K. was retrieved, Ethan Smith was captured by Colonel Autumn and taken to Raven Rock. There, President Eden presented the Wanderer with a canister of modified FEV for insertion into Project Purity, which would poison any mutated creature drinking the purified water. It is unknown whether the Wanderer obeyed this instruction, but it is known that Raven Rock was destroyed and Project Purity, recaptured with the aid of Liberty Prime. There, after finally stopping Colonel Autumn, the Wanderer and Sentinel Lyons were faced with the dilemma of who would enter the radiation-flooded chamber and activate the project. Once the purifier was activated the wasteland is finally given the greatest gift of all: fresh, clean drinking water. Aftermath Ethan Smith awakens two weeks later to face the consequences of their decisions so far and joins the Brotherhood as a knight, in their mission to distribute the newly-purified water and to hunt the Enclave remnants. This hunt would eventually put the Wanderer in control of an orbital strike. Ethan Smith either uses it to destroy the Citadel or the Enclave Mobile Base Crawler. During or after the events of Fallout 3, Ethan Smith travels to various places such as The Pitt, Point Lookout, Mothership Zeta and participates in a simulation of the Anchorage Reclamation. Traits Appearance Ethan wears a Leather Duster and the Riley’s Ranger Combat Armor. He takes a form of a human, with blue eyes and a brown hair Equipment Ethan's primary weapon is the Blackhawk, a scoped .44 magnum that he’d gotten from Agatha. He also uses a shock word that was once wielded by General Jingwei. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fallout Equestria: Equestrian Wanderings Category:Characters (Equestrian Wanderings)